Tiny Monsters: Amazing Battle
Tiny Monsters Amazing Battle is a 2012 game for the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360. It was produced by Capcom and TinyCo. The game is rated E-10 in US. Story In a world where Monsters come together to fight for the goal of the Tiny Monsters Arena. Locations *Street Alley *Parky Valley *Toy Land *Cave of Sparkly Stuff *Waterfall *Crazy Factory *Dojo *China *Lake *Hot Pool *Forest *8-Bit Town *Legendary Monster's Cabin Playable Monsters #Air Monster #Airlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary bounce on something and evolve him at the same time to get her) #Aurora Monster #Aquaveil Monster #Bayou Monster #Bellows Monster (Unlock by having Teen Hallows be in fire or in a regular place like the Dojo and evolve him.) #Blackice Monster #Brimstone Monster #Bug Monster #Burst Monster #Buzzy Monster (Unlock by getting her on Labor Day or by challenger) #Bolt Monster #Cinder Monster #Darkbolt Monster #Darkscale Monster #Earth Monster #Earthlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary in the mud and ground like and evolve him) #Earthquake Monster #Eeriewood Monster #Embershade Monster #Electric Monster #Electriclegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary hold a electric monster or hybrid and evolve him) #Flamegust Monster #Flare Monster #Flashfreeze Monster #Fire Monster #Firelegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary be in the fire and evolve him) #Flash Monster #Flicker Monster #Flitter Monster #Flower Monster #Flurry Monster #Freeze Monster #Frost Monster #Frostbeam Monster #Frostember Monster #Frozenblade Monster (Unlock by having Teen Frozenflame in a fire area and evolve him) #Frozenflame Monster #Gift Monster (Unlock by getting him on Christmas or as a challenger) #Giftbox Monster (Unlock by having Teen Gift in a building (Dojo) and evolve him) #Giftlight Monster (Unlock by having Teen Gift in an area that has light and evolve him) #Giftsnowman Monster (Unlock by having Teen Gift in an area that has darkness and evolve him) #Gloom Monster (Unlock by having Teen Hallows in an earth area and evolve him) #Goldenhorn Monster (Unlock by having Teen Lighthorn in an area that has light and evolve her) #Goldstone Monster #Gratitude Monster (Unlock by getting him on Thanksgiving or as a challenger) #Graveleaf Monster (Unlock by having Teen Hallows be in the grass and evolve him) #Grimbolt Monster (Unlock by getting her on Halloween or as a challenger) #Grimfreeze Monster (Unlock by having Teen Hallows in the ice and evolve him) #Hallows Monster (Unlock by getting him on Halloween or as a challenger) #Holly Monster (Unlock by getting him on Christmas or as a challenger) #Ice Monster #Iceflare Monster (Unlock by having Teen Frozenflame in snow area and evolve him) #Icefloe Monster #Icelegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary in the snow and evolve him) #Indepndence Monster (Unlock by getting him on Indepndence Day or as a challenger) #Inferno Monster #Legendary Monster (Unlock by code in the TMAB booklet) #Light Monster #Lightlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary Monster in a day area and evolve him) #Lightswell Monster #Lighthorn Monster #Lightwing Monster #Lushleaf Monster #Luster Monster #Magma Monster #Memorial Monster #Merry Monster (Unlock by getting her on Christmas or as a challenger) #Mountain Monster #Plant Monster #Plantlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary on the grass and evolve him) #Pollen Monster #Pond Monster #Puff Monster #River Monster #Seacliff Monster #Shadefin Monster #Shadow Monster #Shadowlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary be in a night area and evolve him) #Shadowmare Monster (Unlock by having Teen Lighthorn be in a night area and evolve her) #Shockwave Monster #Silk Monster #Snowbluff Monster #Soar Monster #Sonar Monster #Spark Monster #Spitfire Monster #Sporespark Monster #Strike Monster #Sun Monster #Sunspike Monster #Sunstone Monster #Surge Monster #Tailwind Monster #Tempest Monster #Thunder Monster #Tree Monster #Tundra Monster #Vapor Monster #Voltleaf Monster #Water Monster #Waterlegacy Monster (Unlock by having Adult Legendary in the water and evovle him) #Windstone Monster #Wildfreeze Monster (Unlock by having Teen Frozenflame in a regular area and evovle him) #Zephyr Monster Sequel A sequel came out in 2013 with new monsters, stages and Legendary Monster is now playable. Category:Fighting video Game Category:Tiny Monsters Category:Capcom